Impossible
by Sky Wing1300
Summary: TFA- No one knows Bumblebee's past he never told anyone. Who he was, how powerful he really was, was all a secret. Bumblebee has a horrid past not daring to tell anyone besides his siblings who lived it with him. But what happens when his past finally catches up with his and his siblings? Who are his siblings? Who are his Creators? Rates T because it might have some slash and stuff
1. Chapter 1

Femme- Female

Mech- Male

Sparkling- Baby and Toddler

Youngling- Kid and Teenager

Winglet- Sparkling that's a Seeker

Groundlet- Sparkling that's a Grounder

Femmling- Female Sparkling

Mechling- Male Sparkling

_"PLEASE STOP!" The yellow Winglet cried. _

_A dark, huge shadow grew closer to the beaten Winglet it's cyan optics widened with fear and horror. Its optics flashed back to one side to another the yellow Winglet saw it's other sibling's a blue Predaling and a green Winglet they were both unconscious, beaten and covered in their own Energon. _

_"LEAVE US ALONE!" The yellow Winglet cried backing up its back touching the wall._

_"Don't be afraid" the dark Mech smirked evilly reaching down to grab the yellow Winglet._

_The little Winglet let out a terrified scream!_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bumblebee screamed jumping up from his Berth.

Bumblebee gasped for air he wiped at his optics and covered his Face-Plate with his servos. He sat like this for awhile he felt Energon tears dripped from his optics Bumblebee groaned taking deep intakes to help keep him calm.

"Why did this ever happen!?" Bumblebee groaned wiping the tears away.

He felt hopeless, and so alone there was only two other bots that understood him. Everyone else thinks they understand but really they don't! Bumblebee cried silently the nightmares kept getting worse, his old memory's kept getting worse. There was a reason Bumblebee never told anyone about his past it was to well impossible.

"I wonder how they are doing?" Bumblebee said asking himself.

"Man, I wonder how brother and sister are doing?" Bumblebee re-asked himself.

Bumblebee rubbed his helm being careful not to touch his sensitive horns. Bumblebee rubbed his tired optics he forced his optics to stay open. Bumblebee yawned but didn't want to go back to recharge, he didn't want to go back to his nightmarish recharge.

"I don't want to recharge!" Bumblebee groaned feeling his optics getting heavier and heavier. Bumblebee rubbed at his optics and silently groaned.

"No I can't recharge!" Bumblebee complained not wanting to re-enter his so real nightmares.

Bumblebee yawned he was exhausted and on the worst side his Spark hurt it ached. Bumblebee rubbed his Frame.

"If only you guys were here" Bumblebee sighed.

He looked around his Berthroom the dark surrounding him Bumblebee wished he could tell his team everything. Bumblebee thought about this every night but they would just think he was a horrid Decepticon and most likely think he was insane. Bumblebee knew what his friends would think of him and he knows the promise he gave his other siblings and his Creators made them do when they were very young Sparkling's. Bumblebee always hated going to sleep the horrible memory's always found a way to creep up into his Processor but not all of his memory's were bad but the good ones were always so emotional to him. He wished his past was just a nightmare and he was still with his siblings and Creators but then again he would have never met Sari, and his team. This really bugged Bumblebee if only he could have both but he can not, he couldn't change what had already happened. Bumblebee couldn't help it anymore his optics finally collapsed. Bumblebee didn't recharge well last night. Bumblebee groaned his optics closed. Bumblebee felt himself drift off into recharge but said one last thing before falling into recharge.

"We will all soon reunite"

Hope you all enjoy! This is the first book and first chapter of my series of Transformers Animated. There is some of my own characters in here that I created. AnyWay. Stay Tune


	2. Chapter 2

Bumblebee pulled himself to the Living Room in the Autobots base his optics started to close but sprung open again.

"Hey Bee you ok? You look tired." A red headed organic known as Sari stated she looked at her friend in worry.

"You recharging well little buddy?" Bulkhead asked looking at his as well, Bulkhead was in the corner of the room painting as Sari was playing video games.

"I'm fine guys! Don't worry about me!" Bumblebee growled but then yawned he hated when his friends worried about him it was annoying!

"Ok maybe I'm a little tired. But I'm fine" Bumblebee sighed he never yelled or got mad at his friends unless he was really tired.

"Don't worry guys. Sorry I got mad" Bumblebee sighed looking down.

"It's fine Bee. I understand you're a little grouchy but that will ware off later on today!" Sari smiled

"Wanna play?" Sari asked waving a control in front of Bumblebee making him grin

"I would love to but let me have some Energon first" Bumblebee smiled walking over to a cabinet and opened it.

"Hey Bulky I'm sorry I got mad" Bumblebee said looking at Bulkhead he turned from his painting and smiled.

"It's ok little buddy!" Bulkhead smiled then continued on what ever he was working on. Optimus walked out of his office and sighed.

"Bulkhead can you please go and retrieve Prowl?" Optimus asked

"Sure thing Boss-Bot" Bulkhead said getting up and walking to Prowls room to get him.

"What's up Boss-Bot?" Bumblebee asked sipping his Energon.

"Sentinel and his crew are coming to Earth" Prime sighed. Bumblebee almost spit his Energon out but quickly swallowed it. Sari heard this making her lose the game she was playing.

"WHAT!?" Both Bumblebee and Sari yelled making Prime's ears ring.

"I know, I know, I'm as surprised and annoyed as you are" Optimus said looking down at his young scout.

"What is it Prime?" Ratchet scowled as he entered the room.

"I got Prowl Boss-Bot" Bulkhead said walking in with Prowl behind him.

"What is it Optimus?" Prowl asked in his usual cool, calm voice.

"Sentinel and his crew are coming to Earth" Optimus said and waited for the….

"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled but Bumblebee and Sari both were scowling and mad.

"You gotta be kiddin me Prime!" Ratchet growled throwing his arms in the air.

"I'm very serious. Don't worry they will only be here for little while. I promise you not long" Optimus explained as he tried to calm everyone down.

"Ultra Magnus said they would only be here for a few hours that's it nothing else" Optimus continued.

"That's it? That's a little unusual" Prowl said crossing his arms.

"Sounds to me they are going to do something!" Sari said walking up to Bumblebee and stood next to him crossing her arms.

"Be thankful that they aren't stay'in long!" Ratchet growled but still had a angry, furious face.

"Why!" Bumblebee groaned

"I don't know Bumblebee. I wish I knew" Prime sighed he didn't feel like dealing with the dumb aft of a soldier Sentinel he thought he was always better than everyone else. Bumblebee groaned again and Sari just sat there pouting.

"When will they get here?" Bulkhead asked looking at Optimus.

"Later today in a few hours. So very soon" Optimus said crossing his arms.

"Ah man this is slag!" Bumblebee pouted crossing his arms. He thought today would be a good day or at least a ok one but he was dead wrong. All they could do is wait until that aft-head Sentinel got here.


	3. Chapter 3

Bumblebee grumbled as he stood outside the Autobot base and waited for the arrive of Sentinel and his team.

"When will he get here?" Sari asked crossing her arms she was tired of waiting and wanted to play a videogame with Bumblebee.

"Yeah?" Bumblebee asked looking up to Optimus as he was standing right next to him.

"Soon Bumblebee. Be patient." Prime said

"But me and Sari could be inside playing videogames right now not waiting for that aft-head Sentinel!" Bumblebee said angrily as he crossed his arms. Prime sighed 'what do they want now?' Prime asked himself.

"There they are" Prowl stated pointing towards a ship that was coming down and about to land.

"Finally!" Both Sari and Bumblebee said, both were getting very impatient just standing around. The ship landed making little to no noise besides steam and it touching the ground.

"Let just get this over with!" Optimus groaned. The ships hangar door opened and met with the organic surface of Earth. Sentinel walked out with a frown on his face not an angry one a really annoyed one. He even looked happy to finally arrive on Earth, to everyones surprise. He walked down and was quickly joined by Jazz who also looked pretty annoyed.

"Finally!" Sentinel said and then growled.

"This ain't fair how we only stay'in for a few hours!" Jazz complained wishing he could stay longer than just a few hours.

"Well I'm glad we are leaving as soon as possible!" Sentinel said crossing his arms.

"So what do we owe this visit for?" Optimus asked standing straight.

"We are here dropping a bot off here, you will babysit this bot!" Sentinel smirked glaring at Optimus.

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled there optics wide with confusion and shock.

"Yup you will love the runt!" Sentinel laughed

"JETFIRE! JETSTORM! BRING THE RUNT OUT HERE!" Sentinel yelled/ordered.

"Sentinel you can't just…." Optimus was cut off

"Ultra Magnus orders!" Sentinel said quickly said with a snicker.

"It will be only a few months" Jazz stated.

"Few months!" Bumblebee screamed he hated the thought of another bot in the base a Sparkling at that.

"We can't babysit a Sparkling!" Ratchet yelled glaring angrily at Sentinel.

"Umm sir Sentinel Prime, sir" Both Jettwins said nervously as they slowly walked toward him.

"What? Wheres the little runt?" Sentinel yelled looking down at the scared twins.

"We can not find lil' Wings anywhere" Jetstorm said looking at his slightly older twin.

"What do you mean!" Sentinel said his optics wide with fear Ultra Magnus would kill him if he lost the runt.

"We not know where lil' Wings is" Jetfire said taking his turn to tell Sentinel.

"You lost a Sparkling!" Optimus and Ratchet yelled. Prowl and Bulkhead stood there in shock and Bumblebee and Sari were whispering to each other about the solution.

"How could Sentinel lose a Sparkling?" Bumblebee snickered to Sari.

"Umm Bee whats a Sparkling?" Sari whispered.

"Umm its a uhhhh baby in Human terms" Bumblebee said struggling to explain.

"YOU LOST THE RUNT!" Sentinel yelled at the twins.

"Sentinel Prime sir, we…" Both twins were cut off.

"Sentinel this is your fault not theirs!" Optimus yelled pointing at Sentinel.

"My fault! Those glitch heads lost the runt!" Sentinel yelled back as he made up excuses to help his own aft.

"You will never take responsibility will you!" Optimus yelled. He couldn't believe Sentinel lost a Sparkling.

"I take responsibility!" Sentinel defended himself.

"Thats a lie" Bumblebee laughed. Sentinel growled and glared over to the young, yellow scout.

"I would keep your mouth shut Youngling!" Sentinel growled looking at Bumblebee.

"Well at least I would not lose a Sparkling" Bumblebee stated.

"Ok its our fault" Jazz said not wanting to see Sentinel get in a fight with anyone. Bumblebee grumbled something under his breath but Optimus nudged him making him quit. Sentinel also mumbled something.

"Ok where would the runt be?" Sentinel asked not to anyone in particular.

"I don't know where would a Sparkling be!" Ratchet yelled glaring at Sentinel. Both twins talked to each other about the problem, Jazz thought to himself.

"Maybe…" Bumblebee trailed off but all of a sudden a royal blue sports car with two black stripes came racing over to them in a distance.

"Hey who's that?" Bumblebee asked.

"Oh its Santa! How would we know!" Sari said sarcastically. The blue sports car jumped into the air and transformed into a Autobot Youngling, a Femme. Every bots optics widened with shock but Sentinel's his widened with relief and anger. The Femme Youngling was sleek and slim on her waist and body, two sharp horns were on her royal blue helm just like Bumblebee's but her's were sharper. She was Bumblebee's height, she had bigger optics than Bumblebee same color though, cyan blue with a gray Face-Plate. Her paint job was royal blue with two black racing stripes from her neck down. She has the same type of helm but was more slim, the Youngling Femme has sharp digits. Her pedes were very round but could be used for great speed. She was to young to even to have Breast-Plates, she looked a lot like Bumblebee. But the most thing that jumped out was her door wings it was very rare for a Autobot to have door wings. She stood with her servos on her slim waist with a smirk on her Face-Plate, her Autobot symbol shinned proudly on her chest.

"Did ya miss me?" She smirked.

WHOA! Where did she come from! Who is she? Hehe! Find out soon. AnyWay. Stay Tune!


	4. Chapter 4

"Did ya miss me?" The Femme Youngling smirked. But her smirked vanished when she saw how mad Sentinel was and same with the Jettwins.

"SKY WING!" Sentinel yelled stomping over to her.

"Hey big chin" Sky Wing said nervously looking up at Sentinel.

"Is that the Sparkling?" Ratchet asked confused.

"Sparkling?! I'm a Youngling!" Sky Wing yelled and crossed her arms.

"Sister! We were worried!" The Jettwins yelled and walked up to her.

"How did you even get out lil' Wings?" Jazz asked.

"Well….OW!" Sky Wing said but Sentinel hit her on the back of her helm.

"Ultra Magnus would have killed me!" Sentinel scolded.

"And that's my problem how?" Sky Wing said rubbing the back of her helm.

"You could have got hurt!" Jetfire yelled.

"I'm fine! Don't worry about me!" Sky Wing grumbled.

"Wait you're the bot is going to stay with us?" Optimus said surprised.

"I guess. Why can't I stay on Cybertron!" Sky Wing complained looking up at Sentinel.

"Yea, why not?" Ratchet said.

"Aww, come on guys this might be really fun!" Bumblebee smirked looking at Sky Wing.

"Bumblebee? Is that really you?" Sky Wing asked surprised.

"The one and only!" Bumblebee smirked walking up to her.

"Great another Bumblebee!" Prowl complained.

"Is so good to see you again!" Sky Wing grinned hugging Bumblebee.

"Awww twins!" Jetstorm teased.

"Oh you shut it Stormy" Sky Wing said looking at him.

"Why can't she stay on Cybertron?" Prowl asked.

"Well you see the runt is Ultra Magnus's young stupid scout" Sentinel said

"HEY!" Sky Wing yelled.

"And Ultra Magnus has conferences to attend to for the next few months and he doesn't trust Sky Wing to just sit there and be quiet!" Sentinel continued.

"So she will be staying for a few months?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yes! If you were listening!" Sentinel growled.

"Ultra Magnus has a scout!" Optimus asked confused.

"Yes" Jazz answered.

"Well I hope you have a nice few months!" Sentinel said and quickly started to walk towards the ship to leave.

"Wait the Jettwins are your brothers?" Bulkhead asked looking at the blue Femme.

"Yea" Sky Wing said while she shrugged.

"They can be pretty annoying they never take their optics off of me" Sky Wing explained.

"I see why" Prowl said.

"Be good little sister!" The Jettwins waved as they followed Jazz and Sentinel into the ship.

"Bye brothers!" Sky Wing waved bye.

"So umm what are your guy's names?" Sky Wing asked.

"I'm Optimus Prime leader" Optimus said introducing himself.

"This is Ratchet the medic" Optimus said point to the old grumpy medic.

"This is Prowl and Bulkhead" Optimus said pointing to both bots.

"And are young scout….."

"I know him! Bumblebee my best friend ever!" Sky Wing smiled giving Bumblebee aa they bumped fists.

"Hey down here!" A red haired organic called.

"Whoa who are you?" Sky Wing asked.

"I'm Sari" Sari smiled she was happy to have another Female on the team.

"And I'm the fastest thing on wheels Sky Wing!"Sky Wing smirked as she pointed to herself.

"WHAT! I'm the fastest!" Bumblebee argued.

"Bee you still hold the second place" Sky Wing smirked.

"I have always been faster and you know it" Sky Wing stated.

"Thats what you think!" Bumblebee said.

"Oh great" Optimus sighed.

"I have had training from Blurr!" Sky Wing stated.

"So!" Bumblebee said. Both glared into each others optics.

"Well at least I'm not a immature at your are" Bumblebee smirked.

"And what does that have to do about being faster?" Sky Wing asked as she smirked.

"I can prove I'm faster!" Bumblebee said as he ignored what the slightly younger Youngling said.

"Ok, first one to go all the way around the city and make back to the base first! Is the fastest!" Sky Wing explained.

"Deal!" Bumblebee smirked as he held out a servo Sky Wing quickly took it and shook it.

"But I will need a guild to help me around the city. Any volunteers?" Sky Wing asked as she looked at Sari.

"Me!" Sari yelled.

"Well hop in!" Sky Wing smiled as she transformed into her royal blue sports car.

"You ready to be beat Bee?" Sky Wing said. Bumblebee transformed into his yellow compact.

"You will be the one who will lose!" Bumblebee stated.

"GO!" Sari yelled. Both speed demons went speeding forward and off into the distance with Sky Wing in first.

"Great now we have to handle to annoying Younglings!" Ratchet complained.

"But have you noticed how much they look alike and they love the same things" Prowl stated.

"I sure have but the Jettwins are her brothers so." Optimus said they looked back at were the Younglings raced off they were out of sight.

With Bumblebee and Sky Wing-

"Hey Sky Wing, Bumblebee how did you guys meet?" Sari asked. It was quiet for a few seconds before one answered.

"Ummm" Both said.

"We both…..met at our….orphanage" Bumblebee said he struggled to explain as if it was a lie.

"You guys were orphans!" Sari asked surprised.

"Yes, and Sari we really don't want to talk about are past so please don't ask" Sky Wing sighed.

"Ummm ok? Sorry" Sari said.

"U-TURN!" Sky Wing yelled trying to get off the topic as she did a sharp u-turn.

"AHHHH! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME!" Sari yelled.

**Sky Wing is a character I created. AnyWay. Stay Tune!**


	5. Chapter 5

"HA-HA-HA-HA I WIN! I'M THE FASTEST!" Sky Wing cheered letting Sari get out and then transformed.

"Ahhh, uffff!" Heavy breaths could be heard from behind Sky Wing.

"Ho-how can you….not get soooo. Tired!" Bumblebee gasped as he was out of breath once he transformed.

"So I take it Sky Wing won?" Optimus asked looking down at the two Younglings the Femme dancing and celebrating and the Mech gasping for intakes and pouted.

"I went easy on you!" Bumblebee said.

"Suuuuuuure! You're just afraid that you lost to a Femme!" Sky Wing smirked.

"Man, that was sweeeet! The U-Turns were a little scary but the rest was so much fun!" Sari grinned.

"Great" Prowl mumbled under his breath as he walked out of the main room and into his own.

"What's his problem?" Sky Wing growled.

"He doesn't like new bots" Bumblebee explained.

"What's not to like?" Sky Wing asked crossing her arms.

"Hey Sari is it ok if I take you home?" Bulkhead asked walking over to the small organic.

"Sure!" Sari smiled as she hopped into Bulkhead once he transformed. Both Bee and Sky watched Bulkhead and Sari leave.

"Sky Wing come I will show you to your Berthroom" Optimus said as he waved for Sky Wing to follow.

"Ok" Sky Wing yawned. As she followed the Prime he lead her to the room at the end of the hall on the right side. Optimus opened the room, Sky Wing took a looked around it was pretty plain and needed a lot of color and maybe some sparkly and shiny stuff to make it shine. Sky Wing would have to fix it up later.

"Here it is" Optimus smiled and then left towards the main room.

"Thanks!" Sky Wing called she walked in taking a glimpse around it had a window it was dim in the room even with the window open and shining brightly in the room she looked outside it was getting very dark. She looked around a little bit more and then headed out towards the main room.

"Hey Bee" Sky Wing smiled.

"Hey Wings what's up?" Bumblebee smiled as he sipped on some Energon.

"Oh do you want any Energon?" Bumblebee asked as Sky Wing sat next to him.

"No thanks" Sky Wing said and then smiled.

"Something buggin you?" Bumblebee asked looking at the other Youngling.

"You look tired" Bumblebee said looking into Sky Wings optics.

"I could say the same for you" Sky Wing sighed noticing the other Youngling didn't get much recharge either.

"Yea, but what can you do about it" Bumblebee shrugged sipping more Energon.

"I know a way but it wouldn't be the best here" Sky Wing said her optics looked into Bumblebees.

"We haven't done that since we were very young Sparkling's!" Bumblebee nearly screamed. He had forgot about how he and Sky got peaceful recharges.

"Don't worry we don't have to" Sky Wing smile before letting out a yawn.

"You should go recharge it is late" Bumblebee stated before himself let out a yawn.

"You should recharge two" Sky Wing giggled before yawning again.

"Ok, ok I'm going to recharge night" Sky Wing gave up trying to fight of her tiredness she waved good-night to Bumblebee and left to her room as Bumblebee left to his own. Both laid there for while not being about to fall into recharge.

"Everyone else can fall asleep why can't I?!" Sky Wing growled she was frustrated she crossed her arms and stared blindly into the darkness. The didn't scare her well not anymore she felt use to it the dark was always there, and there was nothing you could do about it. Her optics soon collapsed before she even noticed.

**Sky Wings P.O.V-**

It was dark I couldn't see I looked around frantically for my brothers but they were know were to be seen.

"Brothers!" I cried fear and worry pierced my Spark. Where could my brothers have gone?

"Brothers!" I yelled louder I felt Energon tears drip from my optics. I wished I could just close my optics and re-open them to see my Creators and brothers to be safe, to be happy. I closed my optics and used my strong senses I grinded my dentals and re-opened everything was much clear my optics had focused and I could see as clear as day in the dark. I glanced around for my brothers I felt someone watch me a evil present the bot that was too familiar. My tiny Frame started to shake my wings dropped low on my back with fear. I slowly turned my optics widened with fear the bot who had hurt me and my brothers the bot you showed no mercy, the bot who cared for no bot not even a Sparkling.

"Hello little one" The bot smirked he started to reach down for me I couldn't move fear froze me in my tracks.

"SKY WING!" A voice screamed I looked over and saw my brothers they both froze with fear for me before I knew what was about to happen I felt my small Frame be picked up from the ground the bot smirked evilly making sure to grab both my servos so I could not squirm. His optics only showed hate and anger I trembled more and more before…

**3 Person P.O.V-**

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Sky Wing screamed she swung her servos up and covered her mouth. Sky Wing was trembling she left tears run down her Face-Plate she stared blankly into the dark seeing everything her senses on high alert. She sniffled, her Spark ached she knew the nightmares will never go away she put her servo on her helm.

"A nightmare?" A voice came Sky Wing jumped and looked over to where the voice came from she saw Bumblebee leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed he looked over at her with a frown.

"Oh its only you, your one only of a few that can sneak up on me" Sky Wing stated as she rubbed where her Spark was located. Bumblebee smiled and walked over to Sky Wing and sat on her Berth next to her.

"It's ok" Bumblebee said putting his servo on Sky Wings shoulder-plate.

"No its not, and you know it" Sky Wing sniffled wiping at her optics.

"Why do we continue to live like this?" Sky Wing asking Bumblebee.

"You know why, its to protect everyone we will never tell we all made that promise" Bumblebee sighed, exhaustion was written all over his face.

"I wonder who are we really hurting ourselves or the ones we love" Sky Wing said pulling her legs up and hugging them. Bumblebee pulled the younger Youngling into a hug as they both started to drift into recharge, a peaceful recharge.

** Hey guys I really appreciate the nice comments that I have gotten thank you very much! It makes my day! I really hope you guys love! How do think Sky Wing and Bumblebee are talking about? Tune! **


	6. Chapter 6

Both Sky Wing and Bumblebee came walking into the main room with smiles on their Face-Plates.

"Someone recharge good?" Optimus smiled looking at the happy Younglings.

"Yup!" Both smiled.

"Finally guys you're up Prowl has been hogging the TV forever!" Sari complained. Bee and Sky looked over to see Prowl watching a nature

show and sitting on the floor criss cross applesauce in front of the TV.

"What is he watching?" Sky Wing asked looking at the TV weirdly.

"A stupid nature show its soooooooo boring!" Bumblebee complained.

"How long has he been on for?" Sky Wing asked looking down at Sari.

"Ummm maybe 5 hours Optimus said he got up at 5 in the morning and its 10 right now" Sari explained. A smirk grew onto Sky Wings Face-Plate when she saw the remote on the sofa she looked at Bumblebee with a smirk. Bumblebees optics widened.

"Don't even think about it he will offline you!" Bumblebee nearly screeched.

"Don't worry I will take the blame!" Sky Wing smirked as she winked.

"You take the blame? I don't believe you" Bumblebee stated. Sky Wing rolled her optics she went over to the couch and picked up the remote she found the volume. She slowly started to turn it down. Bumblebee and Sari watched carefully. Prowl started to lean closer to the TV to hear as it got quieter and quieter. Sky Wing then turned the volume on full blast making Prowl scream and jump back.

"HA-HA-HA-HA!" Sari, Bumblebee and Sky Wing laughed, the remote in Sky Wings servo. Prowl turned around he growled. The three stopped and looked at him.

"It was all Bumblebees idea!" Sky Wing said struggling to keep her giggles in.

"WHAT!" Bumblebee yelled.

"SKY WING! BUMBLEBEE!" Prowl yelled as he jumped over the couch.

"RUN GUYS!" Sari yelled. She died laughing seeing that Bumblebee and Sky Wing had already ran with Prowl close behind them.

"I have a feeling there will be more pranks and giggling Younlings" Optimus said shaking his head but he couldn't help but smile.

"I always have my wrenches I'm not afraid to hit a Femme I'm not even sure thats a Femme its more like another Bumblebee" Ratchet said crossing his arms.

**With Bumblebee and Sky Wing-**

"Come one Bee!" Sky Wing yelled. She looked behind her Bumblebee was right behind her and no Prowl.

"Sky Wing! Why did you do that? When I did that I had to hide for the rest of the day" Bumblebee said.

"What did he do?" Sky Wing asked.

"I don't want to find out" Bumblebee said grabbing Sky Wings arm and pulled her to the storage room.

"Woah dark" Bumblebee said his optics shining in the darkness.

"Its ok I know where to go!" Sky Wing said dragging Bumblebee through the darkness.

"Careful! Box….." Sky Wing said before a…..

"Ow!"

"And a wall!"

"Sky Wing!" Bumblebee growled running into the wall.

"Sorry!" Sky Wing winced.

"I can't see in the dark!" Bumblebee complained.

"Well I can!" Sky Wing stated looking at Bumblebee. All Bumblebee could see was her bright cyan optics.

"You should both be quiet next time" A voice came from above them. Sky Wing looked up and saw Prowl smirking.

"Who is it?" Bumblebee asked afraid to ask.

"Pr-PROWL!" Sky Wing screamed grabbing Bumblebees servo and dragging him through the dark once again.

"Sky Wing I can't see!" Bumblebee complained.

"Well its being dragged along with me or Prowl!" Sky Wing stated.

"Well? Choose!" Sky Wing growled.

"What do you think! I would rather be with you then with Prowl!" Bumblebee growled back.

"Well don't…." Sky Wing said before her and Bumblebee ran into something hard.

"OUCH!" Both Sky Wing and Bumblebee complained as they landed on their afts. Sky Wing looked up to see Prowl smirked.

"Uh, oh!" Sky Wing gasped.

"What did we hit?" Bumblebee said rubbing his helm.

"Me" Prowl said.

"Uh, oh!" Bumblebee gasped.

**In the Main Room-**

"I wonder where the Younglings are hiding" Ratchet said walking into the main room.

"Yea its quiet" Sari stated.

"Enjoy it!" Ratchet said taking a deep intake and exhaling.

"Mhmmmm!" A muffled voice came everyone turned to see Prowl walking in the room as he held both Sky Wing and Bumblebee like

footballs. Both were tied up and had something covering their mouths.

"Ha-ha-ha he caught you!" Sari laughed. Both let out a growl. Prowl walked up to the TV and sat the two in front of the screen, Prowl than grabbed the remote and turned on his nature show.

"Since I didn't get to finish my nature marathon with no interruptions your guy's punishment is watching the rest of the other 5 hours of the nature show with me" Prowl explained with a smirk.

"Mhmmmmmmmm! Mhmmmmhmmm!" The two tried to cry but their cries were muffled.

"Aww don't cry it was all your ideas" Sari smirked walking up to the tied up Younglings. Bumblebee glared at Sky Wing his optics saying everything 'this is all your fault!' Bumblebees optics said. Sky Wing let out a low growl.

"Now this is how to get some peace and quiet" Ratchet smirked.

"Mhmmmhmmmhmmmmmmm!" Both Younglings tried to talk and complain but their complaints were muffled by stupid Prowl. Prowl sat next to the mad Younglings and grabbed both of their helms forcing them to watch the show they hated.

"You know Sky Wing you haven't even seen this show you might like it" Prowl stated

'_True'_ Sky Wing thought '_my first day and I ended up being tied up and muzzled lucky me must be a new record' _Sky Wing thought. Bumblebee growled getting Sky Wings attention, Sky Wings, wings twitched impatiently she really didn't want to spend all day watching this dumb show.

"Watch" Prowl smirked. Making Bumblebee growl and make a weird noise. Optimus walked out of his office and into the main room he smirked and walked up to the pouting Younglings.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Optimus asked. The two rapidly shook their helms up and down.

"Prowl please untie them" Optimus said.

"Fine but you two better leave me be!" Prowl said before letting the Younglings free.

"Freedom!" Sky Wing yelled flipping over the couch and landing on her pedes.

"Run! Before he changes his mind!" Bumblebee yelled transforming and racing off with Sky Wing close behind him.

"Can we tie them up everyday?" Ratchet asked crossing his arms.

"Aw man not I can't play videogames with Bee and Wings!" Sari complained crossing her arms.

"Its not like Prowl would have let you" Optimus stated.

"So they could have brought me with" Sari stated.

"I think they weren't thinking" Bulkhead stated as he continued to paint.

"Whatch you paintin?" Sari asked walking up to Bulky.

"Are new teammate Sky Wing with Bumblebee see" Bulkhead explained as he lifted Sari up to see the painting.

"Wow your getting good Bulky!" Sari commented.

"How would Sky Wing be Ultra Magnus's scout I mean she has the personality of Bumblebee" Prowl wondered.

"Well she did say the Jettwins are her brothers" Optimus stated.

"So does any bot know who the Jettwins Creators are?" Ratchet asked.

"No I don't think so" Optimus said.

"I wonder if their is going to be any Decepticons" Sari stated.

"Who knows" Prime said.

"They have been quiet lately" Bulkhead stated.

"And what happens if Sky Wing and Bumblebee do something to catch the Decepticons attention" Prowl said.

"True, true but let, let the two waste some energy" Optimus explained.

"They didn't even have any Energon" Ratchet said.

"Then they should be back soon?" Sari asked.

**"****Very" Optimus said walking up to the monitors and watched them for any Decepticons or intruders.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I remember a guest asking if Bumblebee had door wings or seeker wings the answer is he has neither he looks just like he does in the animated show. And I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday my computer at my dads some reason wont connect to weird, right? But my computer at my moms works just fine. Well anyway enjoy…. **

**: : -Com-link**

"Sky Wing slow down we are on a highway, I don't want you to crash!" Bumblebee laughed.

"Ok, ok but slow isn't in my vocabulary" Sky Wing stated.

"Whatever you know what I mean" Bumblebee said.

"We drive on the right side right?" Sky Wing asked getting a little confused.

"Ah, right side" Bumblebee said.

"K" Sky Wing said.

"Do you think its safe to go back?" Sky Wing asked.

"Ummmm I don't know, do you think so?" Bumblebee asked.

"I don't know" Sky Wing said. Know one was on the street it was just Bumblebee and Sky Wing. Both noticed this and transformed.

"Where is everyone?" Bumblebee asked looking at Sky Wing.

"I don't know, I thought organics were always out and about" Sky Wing stated.

:Sky Wing, Bumblebee Decepticons by Sumdac Tower: Optimus com-linked to the two Younglings.

:We're on our way: Bumblebee said.

"Lets go!" Bumblebee smirked looking at Sky Wing.

"Yes! Wait there are Decepticons on this planet?" Sky Wing asked confused.

"Yup! Now lets roll!" Bumblebee smirked. Both transformed and left to Sumdac Tower.

**At Sumdac Tower-**

"Where are the Younglings!" Ratchet growled dodging Blitzwing's ice ray.

"They're on there way now!" Optimus stated swinging his ax at Starscream.

"Stay still Autobot!" Starscream yelled dodging Optimus's ax.

"Gotcha!" Starscream smirked shooting his missiles at Optimus.

"Boss-Bot!" A voice yelled. A yellow compact came out and transformed pushing Optimus out of the way.

"Bumblebee?" Prime asked looking at what pushed him out of the way of Starscreams missiles.

"The one and only!" Bumblebee smirked.

"Thanks" Optimus smiled.

"No problem" Bumblebee smiled.

"Awwwww so cute!" Random giggled.

"Good-bye Auto-Scums!" Starscream smirked shooting his missiles at both Optimus and Bumblebee.

"Not so fast!" A bot jumped in front of the two and shot at the missile making it explode. When the smoke finally cleared the bot who stopped the missile was non-other than Sky Wing.

"Strange she has stingers too" Prowl said to himself looking at Sky Wing.

"Prowl a little help?" Bulkhead asked hitting Lugnut with his wrecking ball. Prowl sighed and went to help Bulkhead.

"What?" Starscream gasped confused at the bot who stopped his missile.

"Thanks Wings!" Bumblebee smiled helping Optimus up. Sky Wing turned around and smirked and put a thumbs up for a 'your welcome'. Starscream couldn't help but look at Sky Wing weirdly he felt like he knew her from somewhere, but where? Sky Wing turned and ran towards Starscream making Starscream gasp in surprise not noticing how fast she could move.

"Hiya!" Sky Wing smirked jumping in the air and doing a flip then kicking him.

"Show off" Bumblebee muttered. Starscream got up and shook his helm an idea clicked he remembered where he saw and heard of this Femme, Youngling.

:Lord Megatron: Starscream com-linked

:What is it Starscream?: Megatron answered back.

:Ultra Magnus's little scout is on Earth with the Autobots team: Starscream explained.

:Hmmm interesting, bring the Magnus's scout to me: Megatron said before ending the com-link.

"Hey Bee watch out!" Sky Wing yelled as her back was turned to Starscream.

"She has door wings?" Starscream asked himself.

"Hey Blitz-Brain!" Sky Wing yelled shooting her electricity at Blitzwing.

"You little punk!" Hothead growled.

:Blitzwing, Lugnut, Lord Megatron wants the blue Youngling, the one with the door wings: Starscream explained.

:Why!?: Hothead yelled through the com-link.

:Whatever are liege wishes: Lugnut stated as the com-link ended.

"Sky Wing behind you!" Bumblebee yelled dodging one of Starscreams punches.

"What?" Sky Wing said turning around to see Random as he picked her up by her arm.

"AHHH! HEY P-PUT ME DOWN!" Sky Wing cried squirming in Blitzwing's grip.

"Hey zoo brat!" Hothead growled changing how he was holding Sky Wing by grabbing ahold of Sky Wings, wings.

"AHH!" Sky Wing cried as Blitzwing touched her wings.

"LET GO!" Sky Wing cried as she was taken higher in the air.

"PUT HER DOWN!" Bumblebee yelled seeing the younger Youngling squirm in Blitzwing's hold.

"Please Blitzwing put her down!" Optimus begged putting his servos down. Both Starscream and Lugnut joined Blitzwing in the air.

"I dont'z want her!" Hothead complained tossing Sky Wing to Starscream.

"AHHHHHHH!" Sky Wing screamed from being tossed in the air. Starscream caught her with ease then held her like a football.

"Pu-t m-me down!" Sky Wing yelled pulling and squirming in Starscreams hold.

"Stop you're squirming!" Starscream ordered.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Sky Wing yelled squirming more. Starscream had enough and grabbed the back of Sky Wings neck. He

lifted her out in front of him.

"AHHHH! PUT ME DOWN!" Sky Wing cried.

"Well Autobots?" Starscream smirked shaking the dangling Youngling in his servos.

"Put her down and I might let you live!" Bumblebee yelled/growled. This made the three Decepticons laugh.

"Zoo? Offline us?" Random laughed.

"Impossible!" Lugnut laughed.

"Good joke Mechling!" Starscream laughed as he accidently shaked Sky Wing making her grab ahold of Starscreams servo so she wouldn't fall. Bumblebee growled.

"Well lets go" Starscream laughed as he pulled Sky Wing closer so he could hold her like a football again. The Decepticons left towards their base.

"SKY WING!" Everyone yelled. Bumblebee couldn't just watch one of his best friends get taken away not again. Bumblebee started to run

in their directions then transformed and raced off towards the Decepticons.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Everyone called seeing the yellow Youngling race out of sight.

"I'm not letting them take you Sky Wing not without a fight!" Bumblebee said to himself he saw a construction sight with a big ramp and the Decepticons right over it.

"Perfect!" Bumblebee said he would have smirked if he was in robot form. He raced up the ramp and when he was close enough he transformed and used his boosters to give him a little boost. Bumblebee grabbed onto Starscreams pede and clung onto it as if his life would be taken away which it could.

"Hey! Let go!" Starscream growled, shaking his pede with the clinging Youngling.

"Bumblebee!" Sky Wing yelled she tried to grab his servo.

"Wait maybe we could use him to get the Autobots All-Spark shards for our great Lord Megatron" Lugnut suggested.

"Wow that's smart so their is a processor in you big helm" Starscream said sarcastically.

"Blitzwing grab him!" Starscream growled shaking his pede.

"Ok, ok jeez!" Icy said grabbing the Mech, Younging and tugged making him let go of Starscream.

"Now stay still!" Hothead growled holding Bumblebee as a football too.

"You're so stupid Bumblebee!" Sky Wing growled letting her arms dangle in front of her.

"Well at least I had a idea!" Bumblebee argued back.

"You call getting yourself captured by Decepticons an idea!" Sky Wing yelled.

"QUIET!" Both Starscream and Hothead yelled whacking the Younglings in the back of the helm making them yelp.

"What do you want with me and Bumblebee!" Sky Wing asked with attitude.

"You we don't know and him we will use him to get the All-Spark shards" Starscream explained looking down at the annoying Younglings.

"What do you mean you don't know what you're going to do with me!" Sky Wing yelled.

"My team would never give up are All-Spark shards!" Bumblebee yelled.

"Oh they will" Starscream smirked. Both Younglings started to squirm and pull wanting to be on the ground.

"Stop squirming zoo pathetic Sparklings!" Hothead yelled.

"NEVER!" Both yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Lugnut yelled facing the Younglings.

"Why would we one-optic!" Sky Wing growled. She started to move her wings hoping it would help ease the grip she was in.

"If you don't stop you will regret it!" Starscream growled grabbing one of Sky Wings horns.

"Ow! Stop!" Sky Wing yelped.

"Knock zeem out!" Random giggled pushing a pressure point on Bumblebees neck.

"I'm getting dizzy" Bumblebee stated as he tried to stop Blitzwing's digits.

"Stopppp" Bumblebee complained before going into stasis.

"Bumblebee! Let go!" Sky Wing growled.

"Fine its your turn!" Starscream growled before pushing one of Sky Wings pressure points on her neck.

"Stop it, I will offline you" Sky Wing said before going into stasis two.

**"****Finally some peace and quiet" Icy sighed as the three Decepticons continued to their base.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Child Punishment WARNING- *SPANKING* In this chapter don't like, don't read**

Bumblebee grumbled he was laying down on a cold, hard surface he cracked his optics to see where he was.

"Ugh! Ow my helm!" Bumblebee groaned sitting up and grabbing his helm. He opened his optics and saw Sky Wing laying on her side facing the opposite way of Bumblebee.

"Sky Wing!" Bumblebee gasped he quickly stood up and tried to run over to her. He stumbled and fell face first.

"Ow!" Bumblebee yelped picking himself up and rubbing his helm. Bumblebee crawled over to Sky Wing her wings were sticking out and didn't move.

"Sky Wing!" Bumblebee said slightly pushing Sky Wing to wake her up.

"Sky Wing wake up!" Bumblebee said pushing her a little harder on her shoulder-plate. Bumblebee sighed he then looked around it was dim, and cold the walls were gray with purple highlights and on the right and left wall there was a huge purple Decepticon symbol this made Bumblebee gasp.

"What where are we?! Sky Wing!" Bumblebee yelled, shoving Sky Wing.

"Bumblebee? What! Stop shoving me!" Sky Wing growled pushing herself into a sitting position.

"Finally you're awake!" Bumblebee sighed relieved he was kneeling next to Sky Wing. Sky Wing rubbed her helm it was aching.

"Where are we?" Sky Wing asked rubbing her helm with her optics closed. "The…...Decepticons" Bumblebee whispered.

"What!" Sky Wing screamed locking optics with Bumblebee. Bumblebee nodded and stood up he offered a servo, Sky Wing took his servo as Bumblebee helped her up.

"So what's the plan to get out?" Sky Wing asked looking at Bumblebee.

"I don't know! Anyway what do they want with us?" Bumblebee growled but asked the last part.

"I remember Screamers saying something about using you to get the All-Spark fragments and me he didn't know" Sky Wing explained remembering what happened a little while ago.

"We have to get out!" Bumblebee yelled looking around frantically for a way to escape.

"You think!" Sky Wing growled looking at the frantic Youngling.

"Dude calm down!" Sky Wing yelled grabbing ahold of Bumblebee and shaking him.

"Stop! What I'm I supposed to do?!" Bumblebee was scared not just for his sake but for Sky Wings safety.

"I will stop when you calm down!" Sky Wing growled as she shook Bumblebee again.

"OK, ok stop I will calm down!" Bumblebee gave up he didn't want to start a fight with the other Youngling.

"Do you know a way out? You have been in a cell like this before" Bumblebee explained.

"So have you Bumblebee we both have for a long time" Sky Wing sighed looking around.

"No vents, no thin walls, no wobbly door" Sky Wing checked off as she checked and looked around. "I don't see anything" Sky Wing said.

"Same" Bumblebee sighed. A clicking noise indicated from the cells door. Both Sky Wing and Bumblebee looked at each other and nodded. They both transformed their servos into their stingers and ran to the side of the cell door Sky Wing on the right side, Bumblebee on the left, they got into a fighting stance.

"Vhy do I have to getz da Younglingz?" A voice that sounded like Blitzwing asked the door finally unlocked and opened.

"Stop being a Sparkling and just do what Megatron told you to do!" A loud, annoyed voice came both Younglings knew that it was Starscream. The two Mechs started to walk in.

"Hey vere are zee Younglingz?" Icy asked coming into view.

"Hiya!" Sky Wing yelled jumping at Starscream.

"Hiya!" Bumblebee yelled jumping at Blitzwing.

"What the?" Starscream growled as Sky Wing tackled him, she didn't get far he grabbed her pede and lifted her high in the air as she was upside down.

"Put me down!" Bumblebee yelled as Hothead held Bumblebee like a football but made sure that his servos were pinned to his sides.

"Did zoo really think dat vould vork?" Hothead laughed flicking Bumblebee on the top of his helm.

"Not smart Femmling!" Starscream growled grabbing both her servos as she squirmed and pulled. Starscream put Sky Wing in the same position as Bumblebee is in.

"Put me down! Let us go!" Sky Wing yelled squirming she wiped her helm around as Bumblebee did the same their pedes kicking wildly.

"You two need discipline!" Starscream yelled as he started to walk out of the cell and to the right with Blitzwing behind him.

"Let us go!" Sky Wing yelled.

"Yea! Are team will find us!" Bumblebee yelled.

"Did zoo hear anyzing?" Random giggled.

"Nope!" Starscream smirked.

"You can't ignore us!" Sky Wing yelled.

"You better let us go!" Bumblebee yelled.

"What will you do? Annoy us to are offlining?" Starscream laughed.

"Is that a challenge?" Sky Wing smirked.

"Try me" Starscream challenged.

"Bumblebee Electric Screech, and I will do Power Roar!" Sky Wing smirked and looked at Bumblebee he smirked right back. Both Decepticons watched interested in what they were planning. Both inhaled as much air as possible and then let it out. Bumblebee screeched.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bumblebee screeched it was very high pitched making the dim lights in the hall grew brighter. His screech sounded just like electricity. Sky Wing roared hers as loud as Bumblebees and high pitched.

"AHH! SHUT UP!" Starscream yelled he swung his servo to Sky Wings mouth stopping her instandly.

"Zoo little brat!" Hothead yelled covering Bumblebees mouth.

"Mhmmmhmhmmmm!" Both try to say but came out muffled.

"Ah, much better" Starscream smirked his ears still ringing.

"Finally ve are here!" Hothead growled stopping in front of a huge door. Both Younglings squirmed and tried to scream but both had no luck.

"Lord Megatron? We brought you what you requested" Starscream said as he knocked on the door.

"Come in!" A loud, powerful voice boomed through the large, steel door. Both the Decepticons walked in with the squirming Younglings in their arms. Both Younglings optics widened at the sight of the Lord of all Decepticons, Megatron he was sitting high and mighty on his throne.

"Leave us!" Megatron commanded. Blitzwing and Starscream nodded and dropped the Younglings, both landing on their stomachs making them gasp.

"Ow!" Both complained. The two Decepticons left without another word but Sky Wing caught Starscream smirking at them. Sky Wings, wings twitched as she sat up.

"So you are the young scout of Ultra Magnus?" Megatron asked, standing up. Sky Wing looked up to the towering Mech 'wow he is even uglier from this angle' Sky Wing thought to herself.

"Stalker much" Sky Wing mumbled.

"What was that!" Megatron growled.

"Nothing! I didn't say anything! Why would you say that!" Sky Wing said quickly not wanting to anger the evil Lord.

"I thought so!" Megatron said walking up to the scared Younglings.

"So? Answer my question are you the scout of Ultra Magnus?" Megatron asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes. I have the feeling you already know though" Sky Wing gulped. Looking up at the tyrant.

"Yes I do. What is your name? I believe it is Sky Wing I'm I correct?" Megatron asked.

"How do you know my name!" Sky Wing gasped. Megatron leaned closer to Sky Wing.

"Lets just say I have been watching you for awhile" Megatron smirked he stood up and moved to Bumblebee as he was in shock.

"And you are the scout of Optimus's team? What is your name?" Megatron asked.

"I-I'm Bum-Bumblebee" Bumblebee stuttered. "No reason to fear me…..yet" Megatron smirked.

"You have been wa-watching me!" Sky Wing screeched.

"I have know about you for awhile now how you are so precious to Ultra Magnus and how you! Have no records of any kind just that you were in a Youth Sector(orphanage) for awhile" Megatron explained. Sky Wings optics widened.

"What do you want with me?" Sky Wing asked her optics wide with fear.

"If you are so precious to Magnus he will do anything to get you back" Megatron stated with a smirking.

"I find it strange there hasn't been a Autobot for 78 Vorns (1 Vorn=83 years) that have had door wings, so tell me who's Sparkling are you?" Megatron explained as he leaned in to be in Sky Wings face her wings flattened on her back when he asked that question.

"Are you a Decepticon?" Megatron asked.

"And how do you and Bumblebee look so much alike?" Megatron asked he smirked he knew his questions were stressing Sky Wing she looked scared and afraid.

"We-were just friends" Bumblebee stuttered he listened to Megatrons questions and saw how scared Sky Wing looked.

"Tell me Bumblebee who are your Creators? I looked at your records you lived in the same Youth Sector as Sky Wing" Megatron asked looking at Bumblebee.

"You're going to answer my questions whether you like it or not" Megatron spoke darkly as he stood back up.

"Y-you can't m-make us!" Sky Wing said as she stuttered with fear. Sky Wing stood up and quickly went over to Bumblebee.

"What did you say Femmling?" Megatron hissed. Sky Wings, wings went flat on her back she was scared and wanted to go back home, back to the Autobot base. Megatron walked over to the terrified Younglings, Bumblebee grabbed Sky Wing and moved her behind him, protection her.

"Aww how sweet!" Megatron hissed in disgust. He pushed Bumblebee out of the way and grabbed Sky Wings arm and lifted her up.

"Now what did you say?" Megatron growled.

"Y-you can't m-make us!" Sky Wing re-stated.

"I'm not in the mood Youngling for your insolence!" Megatron growled his face all up in hers making Sky Wing gag.

"Who are your Creators?" Megatron growled his voice low and dangerous.

"You wish you knew" Sky Wing said she knew she would regret it but she couldn't go back now.

"You will correct that behaviour while you're with me or I will correct it for you!" Megatron yelled, tightening his grip on Sky Wings arm.

"Hey, let her go!" Bumblebee yelled running up to Megatron he tried to punch him but his servo was caught by Megatrons.

"Do you know what happens to disobedient Younglings?" Megatron asked glaring at both, Bumblebee and Sky Wing.

"You let them go home?" Sky Wing asked nervously.

"No they get punished! But we all know the saying Femmes first!" Megatron growled he dropped Bumblebee on the floor.

"You better sit their and stay!" Megatron warned. Megatron lifted Sky Wing over his shoulder-plate and ignored all of her squirms and random outbursts, he carried her to his Throne and sat down he then lifted Sky Wing off of his shoulder-plate and he easily laid her across his lap.

"Wh-what a-are you do-doing!" Sky Wing asked, scared and fear in her voice. She squirmed around some more. Megatron laid his servo with the plasma cannon in between her wings using it as perfect weight to hold down the squirming Youngling.

"Le-let m-me go!" Sky Wing yelled.

"You will fix your attitude both of you" Megatron stated. Sky Wing looked behind her, she was confused and scared she watched as Megatron lifted his servo high in the air and let it down hard, her optics widened a sharp smack on her aft.

"AHHHHHHH!" Sky Wing cried she tried to cover her aft with her servos but found them pinned to her back. She couldn't believe it she was being spanked. Megatron lifted his servo again and let it fall down hard but he didn't stop with one he started up a hard rhythm. One after another fell hard against her aft making it start to sting.

"Ow!" Sky Wing whined she wasn't going to cry no matter what she was so embarrassed she was being spanked in front of Bumblebee but yet he was next. _Smack, smack, smack, smack_ the pain in Sky Wings aft started to increase as Megatrons hits did.

"ST-STOP!" Sky Wing cried she felt tears in her optics her aft started really sting and burn. Her wings flat on her back.

"You think I will stop now? I'm not even half way done" Megatron smirked seeing how uncomfortable the Femme, Youngling was. Sky Wing hated Megatron, yes she has been in so much pain before, but this was different, really different._ SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK_ hit after hit got harder and harder.

"OWW! OWWWWWW!" Sky Wing whined her optics letting a tear fall, but it went unnoticed. Bumblebee sat there, so uncomfortable he was next and didn't know what to do, help Sky Wing or just sit there, if he helped her he would surely regret it.

"OWWWWWWW! STOP PLEASE I BEG!" Sky Wing cried kicking her pedes, she couldn't help it anymore, she closed her optics and reopened them letting her tears fall like twin water falls. Megatron smirked he was satisfied he slowed down his pace but increased the hits.

"Will you be good?" Megatron asked between spanks.

"Yes, I will be good!" Sky Wing cried nodding her helm up and down repeatedly.

"Good girl" Megatron smirked as he ended the spanking with one last hard Smack!

"Ow!" Sky Wing muttered she laid their limp across Megatrons lap. Megatron sighed and picked up Sky Wing, he cradled the little blue Youngling she cried hard she wanted comfort but not from the, Lord of the Decepticons. Megatron walked over to Bumblebee and placed her beside him, Megatron didn't want to waste anymore time.

"Will you be good and change your attitude?" Megatron asked narrowing his optics at Bumblebee. Bumblebee nodded his helm he didn't have to be asked twice he hugged Sky Wing and rubbed her back. Her wings were flat on her back and shaking violently.

"Now…" Megatron was interrupted by a loud crashing noise and then smoke. Megatron growled and looked around for the intruder when the smoke cleared there was a Mech, Youngling standing in front of him holding onto the other two Younglings in a protective way.

**Hehe I know another cliffhanger! And a horrible way to end a chapter! Yes, yes I know but anyway. StAyTuNe! Kitty face! =..=**


	9. Chapter 9

**The beginning of this chapter takes place with that mysterious Mech, Youngling when he is looking for the Decepticon base. ENJOY!**

The Mech, Youngling jumped from branch to branch of trees. His green paintjob with a single black stripe was great camouflage in the shadows of the woods. His purple optics glowing in the shadows. He jumped and swung on branches he never showed his true abilities so jumping was easy. The green Youngling jumped onto a thin branch making it snap he quickly grabbed another branch spinning himself up and onto a new branch with ease.

"I'm close, I feel it" The Youngling spoke his Spark beating faster and faster. He looked around tree, tree, tree, bush, tree, bush, he shrugged and continued jumping dodging a few branches that came in his way. He grabbed ahold of a thick branch, swinging himself up and once his pedes landed on the branch he jumped upward and out of the woods, he fell and landed on his pedes with ease. He looked around he was in a prairie that was next to a mountain, he smirked and quickly sprinted to a hard, steel door that was on the side of the mountain.

"The Decepticon base. Now here's the easy part!" The green Youngling smirked. He slowly opened the door it squeaking, the Youngling quickly slipped in letting the door close behind him. He took a look around to his surroundings, it was dim, the walls gray and pale, the floor steel and cold.

"Interesting" The Youngling said to himself, not really expecting much from the Decepticons. Its good he paid attention during his lessons when he was very young because he stands out in the gray and white.

"And they say we will never use the lessons!" The Youngling stated to himself as he quickly and quietly dashed through the halls making sure their was no Decepticons near him. The Youngling saw a vent, and smirked he quickly but quietly took the cover off the vent and crawled in making sure to close it again. He crawled through the vents_ 'I guess being small does have its advantages_' he thought to himself. He looked around when their was three different ways to go through.

"Which one!?" He growled, he closed his optics and opened his Spark letting his Spark lead him. His optics sprung open he crawled into the left one quickly, his Spark pounded with excitement, he heard some sort of smack noise and knew he was getting closer. His purples optics glimmered in the dark vents, he growled seeing Megatron with Sky Wing and Bumblebee. The green Youngling transformed his servos into stingers he watched them spark for a second before he shot the vent that blocked him from Megatron and the two Autobot Younglings. Smoke covered everything, good thing he knew where he was going he saw two pairs of blue optics one was scared the other teary eyed. He quickly grabbed ahold of both and pulled them close to him. Once the smoke cleared he saw the hate and anger in Megatrons optics his fusion cannon was pointed at the green Wing looked at the green Youngling a smile found a way to sneak up on her Face-Plate.

"Wasp!" Sky Wing sniffled. Wasp looked at the slightly younger Youngling and smiled.

"Wasp!" Bumblebee whispered with a smile.

"Ah, the Autobot Traitor what brings you here?" Megatron asked anger in his tone.

"I'm here for them" Wasp spoke coolly, as he glanced at Sky Wing and Bumblebee.

"Well you're not going to get very far" Megatron chuckled darkly as he started up his fusion cannon.

"You will never take us apart never again! No more hiding!" Wasp yelled as he threw something on the ground making everything flash and begin to smoke. When the smoke vanished they were gone! Megatron growled and stopped his fusion cannon from firing.

"I should have offlined him when I had the chance!" Megatron growled he stomped over to his throne but intently stopped he remembered what Wasp had said.

"You will never take us apart, never again. No more hiding. What does that mean? What are they hiding?" Megatron asked himself anger and hate was gone confusion replaced the two. Megatron knew what he was going to do he ordered Shockwave to get all the information about Wasp, Bumblebee and Sky Wing even if that means hacking into the information or getting caught that he is a spy. Megatron didn't care he wanted to know everything about the three Younglings, who their Creators were, what fraction they were originally Sparked to, their strengths and weaknesses, everything.

"What secret do you three posses? What ever it is I will figure it out, I will get my answer." Megatron said to himself as he looked at a image of Wasp, Bumblebee and Sky Wing.

** Stalker alert! Lol. What secret are the three Younglings hiding? Oh well I might never tell you. Lol jk, anyway hope you love. STAYtUne!**


	10. Chapter 10

I know Galem this is confusing but it will all make sense later on. ENjOY!

Wasp jumped branch to branch, tree to tree. He looked behind him every so often to see if Bumblebee and Sky Wing were alright.

"How much longer!" Sky Wing complained. Her aft was still sore and she was falling behind and she was tired and hungry.

"Yea!" Bumblebee agreed. He was hungry two he hadn't had his Energon because of stupid Prowl.

"Almost there" Wasp stated.

"You said that five minutes ago!" Sky Wing stated with a growl.

"Its only a few trees away!" Wasp said.

"You said that four minutes ago!" Bumblebee stated. Wasp growled, a small part of him wished he left the other two Younglings with Megatron. But he pushed that mean thought and feeling away.

"Happy? Were here!" Wasp stated landing in front of a cave. Bumblebee and Sky Wing landed right behind him.

"You live in a cave?" Sky Wing asked looking at Wasp.

"No, I live in a Five Star Hotel with organics everywhere. What do you think! I'm a Autobot Traitor!" Wasp said sarcastically.

"Ok, sheesh!" Sky Wing said.

"Come" Wasp waved them into his cave. The yellow and blue Youngling looked at each other and shrugged then followed the green Youngling.

"Roomy" Sky Wing stated walking in after Bumblebee.

"How did you get the Berth?" Sky Wing asked looking at the Berth in the corner of the cave.

"I have my ways" Wasp smirked.

"I bet he stole it from the Decepticons!" Bumblebee laughed, whispering it to Sky Wing making the Femme laugh.

"What did you say Bumblebee?" Wasp asked raising a brow.

"Nothing!" Bumblebee laughed.

"Sure" Wasp said rolling his optics.

"Energon?" Wasp asked grabbing two Energon cubes and holding them out to the hungry Younglings.

"Yes, please!" Both said eagerly as they quickly grabbed the cubes.

"Hungry? Didn't eat this morning?" Wasp chuckled.

"No stupid Prowl tied us up!" Sky Wing said after swallowing a mouthful of Energon.

"Prowl?" Wasp asked not really knowing the bot.

"The Ninja-bot" Bumblebee stated.

"Oh, I believe he would do that!" Wasp laughed.

"Oh, haha!" Sky Wing pretended to laugh.

"Its not very funny when you're the one being tied up!" Bumblebee stated.

"Yea, but I wasn't the one being annoying and getting tied up!" Wasp laughed. Bumblebee and Sky Wing crossed their arms after they finished their Energon. Sky Wing growled and threw her empty Energon cube at Wasp hitting him in the helm.

"HEY!" Wasp yelled.

"Not so funny anymore is it?" Sky Wing stated crossing her arms.

"Now I see why Megatron spanked you" Wasp mumbled. Sky Wing blushed, Bumblebee started to laugh.

"I didn't see you laughing when you were next!" Sky Wing stated her cheeks turning red.

"Yea, yea, but he didn't spank me!" Bumblebee laughed. Sky Wing crossed her arms, she was really embarrassed and the Mech, Younglings were laughing at her.

"I hate you" Sky Wing whispered to herself looking away.

"Ok, ok, we will stop!" Wasp laughed as he tried to stop laughing.

"Yea, sure you will stop!" Sky Wing said looking away.

"Sorry!" Bumblebee laughed.

"I don't get it how is it so funny?" Sky Wing asked looking at them, the Mechs looked at her, her cheeks were red with embarrassment.

"Sorry" Both Mech, Younglings said as they stopped laughing.

"You would think it was funny if you weren't the one who got spanked" Bumblebee stated.

"Hey Wasp how long has it been since the three of us have been separate?" Sky Wing asked looking at the oldest Youngling.

"I don't know" Wasp shrugged.

"Bumblebee do you know?" Sky Wing asked.

"Nope" Bumblebee stated.

"Wait! Megatron will be looking for the three of us now!" Bumblebee stated looking at the other Younglings.

"The only safe place would be here" Wasp stated looking down.

"But, but, but, if we are all together for a whole night won't we all turn into…" Sky Wing wasn't able to finish when Wasp already knew what she was going to ask.

"Yes. But! Megatron wouldn't even think of harming us when we do!" Wasp answered and smirked the last part.

"Are you sure? I mean he hurt us" Sky Wing stated looking at Wasp with sad optics.

"That was a long time ago! He isn't here anymore" Wasp stated, looking into Sky Wings bright, cyan optics.

**"But how would we explain this to the Autobots or Decepticons? Wait where would we go?" **Bumblebee asked scared not liking what Wasp was thinking.

"We would find the Autobots and know they wouldn't hurt us" Wasp stated.

"But I'm not sure" Sky Wing said looking down her door wings were flat on her back she was scared, and confused, she didn't know what to do. She looked out of the cave and saw the Sun setting it was about to get very dark.

"Trust me" Wasp said looking at the Youngling Femme and Mech.

"I don't know" Both Bumblebee and Sky Wing looked at each other.

"I mean all the Autobots think you're insane, crazy and a Traitor and a bot who talks in third person" Sky Wing stated.

"Please, brother, sister, trust me" Wasp pleaded his purple optics meeting the two pairs of cyan optics.

"Ok I trust you brother" Bumblebee smiled, both looked at Sky Wing.

"Don't worry sister they won't hurt you" Wasp gave her a reassuring smile.

"Ok, if you are sure and if Bumblebee agrees with you I will trust you brother" Sky Wing smiled looking at her brothers.

"Good, then its settled but for right now lets get some recharge" Wasp stated. As he laid down on the floor not of his Berth.

"Tomorrow is going to be really different" Sky Wing said laying down next to Wasp.

"Really different" Bumblebee repeated as he laid next to Sky Wing.

Hey Galem if this is just going to get more and more confusing until later chapter. Hehe I wonder what's tomorrow going to be like? Oh well! P.S I underlined key words to help with the next few chapters! STAYtunE!


	11. Chapter 11

**This is a very confusing chapter but it will get all cleared up later on so bear with me.**

Sky Wing started to crack her optics, her whole Frame felt all tingly, making her shift uncomfortably, she couldn't get up she was laying on her back and her wings wouldn't let her roll over to sit up.

"Wasp, Bumblebee!" Her voice was high pitched and very childish, it was no longer her Youngling voice.

"What?" Wasp groaned but instantly sat up at hearing his voice, Wasp's purple optics scanned the room around him, he then looked down at his servos seeing how small they were.

"Bumblebee?" Wasp asked knowing he would freak out.

"Dis goin to be good" Sky Wing giggled. Wasp looked at Sky Wing he almost bursted out laughing at seeing Sky Wing, he hadn't seen his sister in her real form in forever. Sky Wings horns were sharper now, her door wings turned into seeker wings, she still had her same paintjob. In her mouth were a pair of dangerously sharp fang, her servos now had claws and she had a sharp long Predacon tail. The main thing that stuck out was that she was no longer a Youngling she was now a Predaling and her brothers were now Sparkling's!

"Need help?" Wasp smiled looking at his slightly younger sibling as he struggled to stand up. Sky Wings optics looked up to the green, Sparkling. Wasp was no longer a Grounder he was now a Seeker, a Winglet. Wasp was a Winglet but he didn't have wings like his sister he was much skinnier than his Grounder form was.

Sky Wing nodded a yes and grabbed her brothers servo as he helped her up "Thanks" Sky Wing smiled. Sky Wing struggled to keep standing on her small pedes her optics looked towards the out cold now yellow Sparkling he was a Winglet just like Wasp and had no seeker wings.

"What? My Frame tingly" Bumblebee complained as he sat up with his optics still closed.

"Open optics!" Sky Wing demanded with a hiss.

"Ok! Your voice sound funny" Bumblebee giggled but then yawned. Bumblebee opened his cyan optics and saw his slightly older brother and slightly younger sister in their real forms standing in front of him.

"WOAH!" Bumblebee gasped in surprise.

"Yea, yea, we know, we Sparkling's now!" Wasp growled crossing his Sparkling arms.

"Why?" Sky Wing asked.

"You know why!" Wasp said looking at Sky Wing.

"No" Sky Wing said shaking her helm she wanted Wasp to remind her why.

"Ugh!" Wasp growled.

"Be-cuz! This is are real age duh! And we don't age like other bots! We age very, very slowly" Wasp explained to his clueless siblings.

"Then how were we big?" Bumblebee asked hoping he didn't know.

"Because Bee, are Sparks were hiding our true age and made us look bigger I mean older! So bots wouldn't get suspicious" Wasp explained he always felt very smart when he was if his siblings.

"Smarty-pants" Sky Wing said crossing her arms.

"How do we find the Autobots?" Bumblebee asked standing up he felt so short and helpless in his real form.

"We leave me-my! Cave and we will eventually find them" Wasp explained. Sky Wing and Bumblebee didn't understand how it would work but it was the only plan they had. Sky Wing giggled to herself as she noticed Wasp started to already struggle with his speech skills.

"Let's go!" Sky Wing giggled as she started to run out of the cave but didn't get far as she tripped over her own pedes and landed face first into the ground. Wasp let a little laugh leave his lips as Bumblebee laughed but helped his sister up.

"Ow!" Sky Wing complained rubbing her helm.

"Slow down" Wasp laughed as he walked passed his siblings.

"Come on" Bumblebee smiled looking at Sky Wing as he started to follow Wasp.

"You know where to go?" Sky Wing asked.

"No we find a way out of woods" Wasp said then growled at his speech making Sky Wing giggle.

"I wonder what Autobots think of us" Bumblebee said as the three continued to walk through the woods.

"Sentinel would laugh at us" Sky Wing said.

"How did you think of that?" Wasp asked looking at Sky Wing. Sky Wing shrugged "I don't know".

"You weird" Bumblebee laughed as he ran forward a bit then waited for the other two to catch up.

"There's three Spark signatures over here!" A voice came from nowhere making the two Sparkling's and Predaling jump.

"Quick hide!" Wasp whispered as he quickly ran and hid in a bush as Bumblebee and Sky Wing hid behind a tree.

"Its coming from over here!" Another voice said it sounded anxious. The three Sparkling's watched to see who the voices belonged to.

"Who is it?" Sky Wing asked as she whispered to Bumblebee.

"Shhh! And I don't know!" Bumblebee said as he looked at his sister.

A black, gold bot came out into the opening. He had a blue visor and looked like he had a motorcycle vehicle mode.

"Prowl?" Bumblebee whispered.

Just than a red and white, old medic came out followed by a red and blue, tall bot and a big, huge green.

"Ratchet! Optimus! Bulkhead!" Sky Wing whispered.

"Are you sure the bots are here?" Bulkhead asked looking around.

"Stupid device!" Ratchet growled as he hit it.

"Were being watched" Prowl stated.

"How do you know?" Bulkhead asked rubbing the back of his helm, confused.

"I know" Prowl said coolly.

"Who there show yourself!" Optimus yelled grabbing his axe, Sky Wing and Bumblebee looked at each other and nodded nervously. Bumblebee walked out in front of the Autobots, Sky Wing right behind him.

"Bumblebee? Sky Wing?!" The Autobots yelled.

"Ummm hi" Bumblebee smiled nervously. Sky Wing tried to hide behind Bumblebee she was very scared and nervous.

"What did the Decepticons do to you!" Ratchet yelled kneeling down to the scared Sparkling's.

"Nothing" Sky Wing whispered.

"Hey leave them alone!" A voice yelled jumping out of no where but he only hit Prowls pede.

"Wasp?" Prowl asked so confused.

"Ow" Wasp whined grabbing his helm.

"What happened!" Optimus demanded.

"Well its kinda hard to explain" Wasp said.

"You! Can explain later we gotta see if you Sparkling's are alright!" Ratchet said reaching to pick up Bumblebee.

"No!" Bumblebee said quickly as he ran away from Ratchet with Sky Wing following him.

"Come here!" Ratchet growled chasing Bee and Sky.

"I got them!" Bulkhead said trying to run over to the.

"Bulkhead no!" Optimus yelled. The two Sparkling's looked up to see the tall, green towering.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" The Sparkling's screamed with fear of being squished.

"Aww little buddy" Bulkhead said stopping in front of them. Prowl looked down at the green Sparkling he was watching Bulkhead weirdly, Prowl knelt down and picked up the green Sparkling.

"Hey!" Wasp yelped with surprise as he was picked up.

"It's ok" Prowl said. Wasp squirmed a little at first then calm down when he realized he wasn't getting anywhere.

"Sky Wing? What happened?" Ratchet asked seeing the blue Predaling.

"I'm half Predacon" Sky Wing whispered looking down.

"We won't hurt you" Optimus reassured.

"Promise?" Sky Wing asked looking at them.

"Promise" Optimus smiled seeing he made the Femme, Predaling happy.

"Now come here" Ratchet growled impatiently. Both Prime and Ratchet got closer and picked up one. Optimus grabbed Sky Wing and Ratchet grabbed Bumblebee.

"How are you three Sparkling's?" Bulkhead asked confused.

"Hard to explain" Wasp said again.

"Come on lets get back to the base" Optimus said looking down at the little Predaling he was cradling.

"How?" Bulkhead asked.

"We have to bring little buddy, lil Wings and Wasp" Bulkhead explained.

"Simple walk" Prowl stated.

"Hatchet?" Bumblebee asked hoping to get away with calling him that.

"Don't call me that!" Ratchet scolded.

"What?" Ratchet then asked.

"Will me be able to transform?" Bumblebee asked fiddling with his tiny digits.

"By the looks of it you, Wasp and Sky Wing are only 3 stellar cycles old so no" Ratchet explained.

"Awww!" Bumblebee complained. Ratchet smiled a little seeing Sparkling Bumblebee mad he was so cute and yellow.

"Come on we have a long walk" Optimus said. They all started to walk alongside the street.

"Ummmm Ratchet where will Bumblebee, Sky Wing and Wasp sleep and what will they eat?" Optimus asked.

**Hehe what's going to happen? I know I did in a way turn dis into a Sparkling fic it will have cuteness but it will have slash (that's my plan). If your confused its ok your suppose to later chapters will have your answers! ANYwAy! StaYtUnE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**jisko2ijsko asked if Bumblebee was a Winglet without wings, yes he is. Simple answer the Jettwins are Seekers and they don't have wings and their are some Decepticon Seekers that don't have wings and Wasp doesn't have wings either.**

* * *

Bumblebee sat on the floor in the Autobots base, Sky Wing was sitting next to him and Wasp was looking around. The other Autobots were discussing what to do with them.

"Prime you gotta think what is best for Bumblebee, Sky Wing and Wasp" Ratchet explained.

"Bumblebee would be sent to a Youth Sector, Sky Wing probably a laboratory, and Wasp well I don't know a Youth Sector or a jail for Younglings and Sparkling's" Ratchet explained.

"I don't know I think they would be sent to a Youth Sector" Optimus said.

"I think they should stay with us for now" Bulkhead said.

"I agree. It may be hard to watch them and care for them but at least nothing bad would happen to them" Prowl explained.

"What do you think Ratchet?" Optimus sighed. Ratchet shrugged.

"Its up to you kid" Ratchet said. _Wow thanks for the help_ Optimus thought. Sky Wing pushed herself to stand up and trotted over to the older bots.

"We wanna stay" Sky Wing said looking up to them.

"We understand that Sky Wing but would it be best for you to stay here like a secret and where you could be taken by the Decepticons and what would your brothers say, anyways the Elite Guard will come back for you in a few months" Prime explained to the young Predaling.

"You worry too much" Sky Wing giggled as she only listened to half of what Prime just said. Optimus smiled down at the Predaling.

"You're a strange little one" Optimus smiled.

"Hey! Sky Wing looky!" Bumblebee yelled excitedly. Sky Wing turned and trotted over to Bumblebee to see what he wanted to show her.

"What?" Sky Wing asked looking at Bumblebee who had a huge grin on his face-plate.

"Look what me do!" Bumblebee grinned as he did a handstand. Sky Wing grinned and watched Bumblebee. Every bot turned and smiled at Bumblebee sweetly. Wasp just rolled his optics.

"I do that to" Wasp stated as he did a handstand and started to walk on his servos. Optimus laughed slightly, Ratchet smiled slightly and same with Prowl.

"That's so cool little buddy and Wasp!" Bulkhead smiled as the Sparkling's did handstands and showed off.

"Noobs!" Sky Wing giggled as she trotted over to the wall and started to crawl onto it.

"Show off!" Bumblebee growled as Sky Wing crawled onto the ceiling.

"Your a Predacon!" Wasp stated.

"Sky Wing!" Optimus yelled worried that Sky Wing would fall.

"Sparkling!" Ratchet yelled.

"Hey get down lil Wings!" Bulkhead yelled.

"Me not going to fall" Sky Wing said looking down at the frantic Mechs.

"Get down here Femmling!" Ratchet yelled. Both Bumblebee and Wasp sat down next to each other and watched.

"She's going to fall" Wasp whispered.

"Yup" Bumblebee agreed in a whisper. Sky Wing started to slowly stand up or to the Autobots stand upside down.

"Hehe" Sky Wing giggled at seeing the Autobots freak out. Sky Wing started to lose grip and fell. Sky Wing only fell a little ways from the ceiling when Prowl came out of no where catching Sky Wing in mid air, doing a flip and landing gracefully.

"Again!" Sky Wing giggled clapping her tiny servos.

"No, not again" Prowl said as he held Sky Wing in his arms.

"The flip was so graceful" Wasp whispered to himself.

"What?" Prowl asked hearing little of what Wasp said.

"Nothing!" Wasp said quickly.

"Sky Wing!" Optimus yelled.

"Ut-oh" Sky Wing sighed looking into Optimus's angry optics.

"You will never do that again!" Optimus stated crossing his arms. Sky Wing only rolled her optics.

"You not boss of me!" Sky Wing said.

"Well actually he is" Prowl said. Sky Wing crossed her arms and pouted.

"Aww don't be mad lil Wings" Bulkhead smiled. Prowl kneeled down and placed Sky Wing on her pedes letting her walk to Bumblebee and Wasp.

"Wings you very interesting" Bumblebee giggled.

"Is Prowl like a ninja?" Wasp asked.

"Yes" Bumblebee said.

"Yea" Sky Wing said.

"Cool" Wasp said standing up.

"Prowl will love Wasp" Bumblebee smirked, whispering to Sky Wing.

"Yea, they both Ninja-bots" Sky Wing whispered in agreement.

"Prowl?" Wasp asked innocently. Prowl turned and looked down to see a nervous Wasp.

"Yes Wasp?" Prowl asked.

"Do you like meditating?" Wasp asked.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Prowl asked.

"Do you wanna meditate with me?" Wasp asked as he fiddled with his digits. Prowl was surprised he never met or even heard of a Sparkling that liked to

meditate.

"Of course" Prowl smiled. Wasp smiled happily and put his arms in the air towards Prowl making him smile wider. Sky Wing and Bumblebee watched with interest, Prowl reached down and picked Wasp up from the floor, he cradled him in his arms and started to walk to his room to meditate with Wasp.

"Wow, never see Prowl smile before" Bumblebee said to Sky Wing.

"Really?" Sky Wing asked.

"Have you?" Bumblebee asked looking at Sky Wing.

"Fair point" Sky Wing said looking at the direction Prowl walked off to.

"Hey little buddy, lil Wings wanna play a game?" Bulkhead asked walking over to them he didn't get too close he sat down in front of them making them fly in the air and fall back down.

"What kind of game?" Sky Wing asked.

"It's up to you" Bulkhead said.

"What about a race!" Bumblebee asked excitedly.

"Umm I don't know" Bulkhead said.

"Yea! A race!" Sky Wing said excitedly.

"What about something else" Bulkhead said.

"Aw why not?" Bumblebee asked.

"Well I'm kinda scared that I might ummm squish you" Bulkhead said nervously.

"You worry wort" Sky Wing giggled standing up.

"You won't smash us" Bumblebee reassured. Sky Wing started to run around Bulkhead making him chuckle.

"Please! Please! Please!" Sky Wing chanted as she ran around the big green giant.

"Fine you win" Bulkhead sighed.

"Yay!" Both Sparkling's cheered. Bulkhead pushed himself up to stand he watched the two Sparkling's run around him making him smile in awe.

"Come on! We run, end of hallway and back who first wins!" Bumblebee explained excitedly.

"K!" Sky Wing jumped around excitedly.

"Ok on your mark" Bulkhead said. Both Ratchet and Optimus discussed who would win the race.

"I think Bumblebee, he might be a Sparkling but Bulkhead is slow and Sky Wing might be slowed down by her Winglet wings" Ratchet explained.

"I think Sky Wing she was faster than Bumblebee and beat him in a race before and I agree with you about Bulkhead" Optimus explained.

"GO!" Bumblebee yelled as he took off Sky Wing right behind him and Bulkhead stomping as he ran after the Sparkling's. Bumblebee looked to his left side and saw Sky Wing growing in speed she was looking at him with a smirk, showing him her dangerous fangs. Bumblebee narrowed his optics at her and growled as he sped up more. Sky Wing increased speed passing Bumblebee.

_'You're not going to win that easily'_ Bumblebee said through his and Sky Wings Spark-Bond.

_'Bee you have always been slower than me; good luck winning'_ Sky Wing said back through their Spark-Bond.

"Slow down!" Bulkhead yelled as he was starting to get out of breath.

Both Sky Wing and Bumblebee looked back at him seeing he was far down the hallway. Sky Wing felt her tanks start to growl she stopped in her tracks. She turned to Bumblebee he stopped in front of her confused.

"What?" Bumblebee asked looking at Wings weirdly.

"Hungry" Sky Wing simply said as she looked at Bumblebee. Bumblebee felt his tanks start to turn and growl.

"Me too, race you back!" Bumblebee said he then turned and sprinted to the rec-room. Sky Wing quickly ran to catch up with Bumblebee, she ran past Bumblebee, making him growl. Sky Wing didn't say anything when she beat Bumblebee she went straight to the cabinets that had the Energon, Bumblebee followed her both not noticing the three confused Mechs in the room, Wing climbed up the counter to the cabinets then helped Bumblebee up.

"Hey what are you two doing!" Optimus said as he walked up to the Sparkling's.

"Hungry" Both said.

"You could ask" Optimus stated.

"Too much work" Sky Wing said as she stood on the counter. Prime mentally faced palmed.

"How is that hard work?" Optimus asked crossing his arms.

"Just is" Bumblebee said turning to look at him. Ratchet walked over to see what Prime and the Sparkling's were talking about.

"What are you doing on the counter!" Ratchet scolded seeing Bumblebee and Sky Wing standing on the counters.

"Hungry" Sky Wing said looking at Ratchet.

"So! Did you really think you could get the Energon by yourselves?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes" Both said.

"How would you get down?" Optimus asked.

"We got up here didn't we?" Bumblebee said with a smirk.

"Just let us help" Prime sighed as he reached forward and picked up Sky Wing. Ratchet reached forward and picked up Bumblebee.

"We need no help!" Bumblebee complained squirming around.

"Yea!" Sky Wing yelled in agreement with Bee.

"If you haven't noticed you are fragging Sparkling's!" Ratchet yelled.

"Ratchet calm down" Optimus said trying to keep the old medic calm. Sky Wing never heard him get so mad but she was pretty use to it when it came to

Sentinel.

"So we still smart!" Sky Wing argued back.

"You're small and if you fell you could have gotten severely hurt!" Ratchet yelled. Bumblebee kept quiet he knew when it was time to stop arguing with Ratchet.

"So!" Sky Wing growled.

"Sky Wing, Ratchet" Optimus said but was ignored. Ratchet put Bumblebee on the counter not wanting to accidentally hurt him Bumblebee sat there watching the two bicker back and forth.

"Can't you take responsibility for once! And be careful!" Ratchet yelled.

"Me a Sparkling!" Sky Wing yelled back.

"Come on guys" Bulkhead sighed walking up to them.

"What's all the noise about?" Prowl asked walking in with Wasp following close behind. They both looked over to the little Predaling and old medic having a yelling contest. Prowl simply turned, knelt down, picked Wasp up and walked straight to his room the others not noticing a thing.

"Ratchet! Sky Wing!" Optimus yelled has he had enough of the two. Sky Wing just crossed her little arms and pouted as Ratchet snorted and walked to his Med-Bay to calm down.

"What I'm I going to do with you?" Optimus asked himself looking down at Sky Wing who was still cradled in his arms.

"Ratchet he so loud and annoying!" Sky Wing mumbled.

"Yea, he's annoying and loud" Bumblebee giggled to himself as he looked at Sky Wing when he said the last part.

"Great now I need to ask Ratchet a question" Optimus grumbled.

"Thanks a lot Sky Wing!" Optimus growled as he sat Sky Wing right next to Bumblebee and walked to the Med-Bay.

"Your welcome a lot!" Sky Wing called after him.

"Me hungry" Bumblebee complained.

"Me too" Sky Wing agreed.

**In the Med-Bay**

"Ummm Ratchet?" Optimus said as he walked into the Med-Bay looking around for the old medic.

"What is it Prime!" Ratchet growled.

"I know you would like not to talk about this at this moment but ummm the Sparkling's ummmmm where will they sleep? And ummmm don't Sparkling's until the age of 4 or so still drink their Energon with a bottle?" Optimus asked.

"Grr…..I have Sparkling supplies somewhere in here, yes they need a bottle and I also have a crib in here" Ratchet explained as he cooled down. Ratchet walked over to a closet and opened it he rummaged through the things, looking for a certain object.

"Here" Ratchet said as he gave Optimus two bottles.

"I will find the crib and set it up in Bumblebee's room" Ratchet explained.

"Thanks Ratchet" Optimus said.

"Yeah, yeah now out!" Ratchet yelled as he pointed at the door. Prime quickly went out not wanting to anger Ratchet himself.

"Me almost got it!" Prime looked over to see Sky Wing standing on Bumblebee's Shoulder-Plates and trying to grab some Energon cubes.

"What do you think you two are doing?" Optimus said sternly as he crossed his arms.

"What you think?" Sky Wing asked.

"Energon, hungry" Bumblebee said still helping Sky Wing.

"Bulkhead?" Optimus asked.

"Yes Boss-Bot?" Bulkhead asked looking away from what he was painting.

"Can you help me feed the Sparkling's?" Optimus asked. Of course Wings and Bee both heard this and didn't like the sound of it.

"Whoa! We feed are selves" Bumblebee yelled as he lost grip of Sky Wing.

"Bumblebee!" Sky Wing wobbled and fell.

"Sorry!" Bumblebee said quickly as he grabbed Sky Wings servo before she fell off the counter.

"Sky Wing!" Optimus yelled, he ran over to the two picking both Bee and Wings.

"I don't want to argue so please just let us help" Optimus sighed cradling both Sparkling's making them growl.

"Hey little buddy is it ok if I feed you?" Bulkhead asked looking at the yellow Sparkling.

"Do we have too!" Bumblebee complained.

"Yes" Optimus said handing Bulkhead Bumblebee.

"So unfair!" Sky Wing complained.

"Well when we get you back to your regular self you can feed yourselves" Optimus explained. Optimus handed Bulkhead a Energon cube and one bottle. Both Mechs filled the bottles with the Energon and lifted the bottles nipples to the Predaling's and Sparkling's mouths.

"Come on please!" Optimus begged. Sky Wing looked at him angrily but she felt her tanks turn and growl she heard Bumblebees do the same she let out a soft growl but grabbed the bottles nipple and sucked she could taste the warm, sweet Energon entering her mouth. She heard Bumblebee purr, she knew, Bumblebee knew, and Wasp knew they were never going to change back to there older selves they knew they were going to have to wait to get older. But the only thing that really bugged Sky Wing and Bumblebee is by the time they reach their Youngling stage everyone they once knew would be gone!

* * *

**Sorry took so long to update to be honest I have been working on this chapter for a month now I have been grounded for about well the last time I updated. I have been grounded because of grades and stuff. Please review and tell me your worst subject mines Social Studies but come on lets be real when are we ever going to need Social Studies! Seriously! When will we but anyway can't help it I can only be on the computer on the weekends and the last two weeks I have been sick but I'm better now. I think the only reason I'm failing Social Studies is because my S.S teacher hates me! I wasn't there for two weeks and this is probably what she was thinking-**

**Teacher- Oh Sky isn't here today. Well it sucks to be her she can't see me give her a F! A, F for her! **

**Ok I will stop I don't think you want to hear me rant about different subjects for like 5 paragraphs I think I have A.D.D. Now that gives me something to think about. Do I have A.D.D? What do you guys think do you think I have A.D.D? Just by my writing. AnyWay. Wait! I remember something I wanted to tell all you peepz if you have any questions please don't be afraid to ask when you ask I will answer. Well it depends if its a spoiler question I will just tell you to wait and read. AnyWAy! StAyTune11!**


End file.
